From the Elven Kingdom:Diary of an Elvish Princess
by Virginia Madison
Summary: As Luthien prepares herself for marriage, she must make choices that change her Life forever.
1. Now Introducing

My Journal  
  
Graewon 12, 2946  
  
As this is my first journal, I have no idea what to record. It was given me that I may have a private place to record my thoughts and feelings. I had best start by describing myself. I believe that I am plain and simple, with my dark brown eyes, and jet-black hair. Yet, in reality, I fool only myself. As an elvish princess, I am naturally supposed to be beautiful. But when I was born, I exceeded all hopes. My mother, Melian, described me as the most perfect child ever.  
  
Already I have loosed my secret. I am an elvish princess, and I am expected to be the most fought-over princess in elvish history. My father, His Majesty King Thingol, already spends hours daily poring over requests for my hand in marriage. Many my mother turns down before it ever is sent to my Father. Yet, of those that pass my mother's test, few pass my father's, and even fewer are summoned to an audience with my parents.  
  
I once attended these meetings, but no more. For my heart has already been won, but not by elf. Indeed, my heart has been given to mortal man. I deem it safe to write all my secrets here, and that only is why I write of this here. If my father were to find out, I would be cast from his presence, never to be seen by him again. Still, I would endure it, if only he would let me give myself to this man.  
  
As I look back over what I have written, I see that I have not even mentioned my name. I am Princess Lomeanor Comeance Luthien Tinuviel III. I am privileged by a caring mother and lenient father. If not for them, I would never have met this man. It is they who allow me to dance in the woods, ride through fields on my horse, Asfaloth, and to sing through the rivers and streams. The birds and beasts are my friends. No living being would dare to harm me. It was on one of my visits to my favorite animals, a doe I have named Arwen and her fawn, that I met this man. I must tell you that Tinuviel is not part of my given name. He added it, or I added it after he called me by it.  
  
I will describe him; he was tall, and he seemed valiant, that was the air he put off. His eyes must have once been very beautiful, if beautiful is the word. They seemed sea grey, but they were dead looking-as if he had suffered much tribulation.  
  
As I am now being summoned to my father's presence, I must cease writing and depart to the throne room. I will write more on the morrow. Graewon 13 I shall pick up here I last left off. As I was summoned into my father's presence, I saw my childhood friend, Lynamm, there. I was shocked, for I knew that his presence could only have one meaning. Correct I was, and Father told me, "Lynamm has asked for your hand, and I approve him." I saw my mother frown, and I thought I knew why. His mother-sister had served as a handmaiden to my mother. I believed that my Mother thought he was below me.  
  
There was much dispute that followed. Finally, Lynamm interrupted my parents saying, "Let her Highness, the princess, decide." I was shocked, but I finally managed, "Please allow me three days to consider this matter in its fair devices" So I am now allotted three days to decide my fate. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Graewon 14  
  
What to do! I know now what my answer to Lynamm will be, but I regret telling him. Though I love Lynamm, it is only as a friend. What I need is a provider, someone who will take care of me and, eventually, my children. What I need I saw in that man. I name him Chawhoktomengro, which means 'One Who Stays Behind.'  
  
His face haunts me, I can scarcely think of anything else. I know not his name, except for the one I have bestowed upon him. I need time to consider the request, so I shall write more on the morrow.  
  
Graewon 15  
  
I know his name! I came upon him whilst I was dancing. It is more plausible, though, that he came upon me. He heard my singing and came toward the sound of my voice. We sat and talked, and he told me that his name is Beren son of Barahir. We left each other with the promise to meet again tomorrow.  
  
It is odd, though. I insisted that I would be missed, and so we left each other, but I thought I had heard something. I felt the presence of another. It may be the stress of having only one day left to decide if I am to marry Lynamm, but I sincerely believe that we were being watched.  
  
Graewon 16  
  
I have decided. I am not to marry Lynamm. My parents will be slightly upset, but nothing compared to what I know Lynamm would be feeling. He will think that I do not care for him, which I do; and he will think I care not for his feelings. Alas! If only he knew. He would not think me so unkind.or would he? He would most likely betray us to my father, if he knew.  
  
Still, It is so pleasant to meet with Beren, but I feel guilty, as if I am betraying my father. Is this so? I wish you could talk, and tell me the answer. But no such an idea would be folly. Again I am being summoned to meet with my father. He awaits my answer. Good-bye.  
  
Graewon 17  
  
The meeting did not go as badly as I expected. It is true that Lynamm was truly crestfallen, and Mother and Father looked at me strangely. I fear that it shall be even longer now before I marry. Father will believe that I did not approve of Lynamm, who was his first choice.  
  
I met with Beren again, and I truly believe that he is my sole confidante, and destined to be my soul mate. If only Father would allow it. But he has made a new decree. When this age ends, all of our kingdom will go to the Grey Havens, with Cirdan the Shipwright. Father would never allow it if I was the only elf in all our land that didn't go to Valinor Elvenhome.  
  
On a lighter note, I am getting better at my doodles. I can now progress from only pencil and ink to more complicated media such as pastel, paints, and chalk. My Art in Nature instructor, Lady Kalay, says that, "Her Highness is not up to standard just yet, but she is rapidly improving. Give me just a bit more time, and I can shape her into a finely cut diamond."  
  
Although I know it is quite unlikely, almost every time I leave the palace, I feel the presence of another. It worries me. It is now the hour of rest, so I must leave you. Namaarie.  
  
Graewon 19  
  
I once again met with Beren. We have found a beautiful, private stream at which we now meet. It runs through a small clearing, and is not easily accessible. It is very beautiful, and the animals are not afraid of him at all.  
  
He, too, feels the presence of another when we meet. We are both growing anxious, for we know not what this other presence is. I gave my locket to him; the one my father gave me for my birthday. It was finely crafted, a small butterfly with diamond-studded wings. I told him that, "If ever you are in need of aid, send it to me and I will do all I am able."  
  
Tonight is the royal banquet. I am to be present. It will be such fun! I am to choose my escort for the evening, and it is such fun to pretend to scrutinize each candidate. I already know that I am expected to choose either Sir Aradon, a young knight from my father's court, or Lord Daeron, the expected heir to a large fortune. Daeron also has great talent as a minstrel. Although they both thoroughly enchant me, I believe I will choose. Well, I don't know whom to choose. Tonight is going to be wonderful! 


	3. The Betrayer Unmasked

Graewon 19  
  
It is horrible! The banquet is still proceeding, but I am now in my room writing. Well, not really. I am dictating my words to Kalley, my maidservant and best friend. Any way, I will describe how the banquet was proceeding until I left. From my vantage point, I could see all the great lords and ladies arriving. I watched in especial for one Daeron and one Aradon. I saw neither arrive, so I sent Kalley to announce me.  
  
A few seconds later, I heard a courtier announce me, and I started a stately walk down the stairs that separated the living quarters from the banquet hall. I was greeted with a polite smattering of applause, and quite a few oohs and ahh's from the young gentlemen. That is quite understandable, as I was dressed in my favorite dress. It is deep blue, the neckline studded with small sapphires.  
  
I resume writing in my own hand. I sent Kalley after another blanket, and to see if HE has left the banquet. But anyway, everything was going nicely. That is, it was going nicely until dinner. I danced with Sir Aradon and Lord Daeron both, but I must say, I do like Aradon better. Daeron is a hideously ugly elf, with a hideous scar on his cheek. If Father does decide to forget my wishes, I hope he will give me to Aradon and not Daeron.  
  
Lynamm was also at the banquet. I chose him as my escort for the evening, but he told me that he was not eligible for the night. You see, I am allowed to go amongst the young men and talk to them. To see if they are to formal, or not respectful enough for Father's standards, I try to make them laugh. Daeron was the oldest eligible elf there, and he seemed an excellent choice but for his scar. It haunts me!  
  
I chose Sir Aradon for my final escort, but after the first dance, I made an excuse and came to my room. Lynamm was so cold to me! I cannot believe him! A month ago, he would have begged for me to choose him, but now.  
  
I hear Kalley return. I will retire now and rest so I may be able to return to the banquet at a later hour.  
  
Graewon 20  
  
I forget to mention Volanna last night. Next to Kalley, she is the closest thing I have to a friend at the palace. She was at the banquet last night, and she and Bogarth announced their intentions toward each other. She was beautiful, in her forest-green gown and pearl necklace. But now the most important-and the most horrible-thing: Father has promised me to Aradon. He told me this morning at Breakfast. I am to go to his hometown of Kiander within a year. It might as well be a day. I must tell Beren when we meet again.  
  
Beren is growing impatient. He says that he will simply come to the palace and declare his intentions toward me to my Father. I tell him to wait. We also know now who has been spying on us. It has been Daeron all along. He has desired me, knowing he could never have me. He has followed me to Beren. I beg him not to tell Father, but I fear he will betray me. I fear he will betray us all. 


End file.
